


Chocolat

by lenfaz



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenfaz/pseuds/lenfaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the lovely killihan-jones on her birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KilliHanJones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilliHanJones/gifts).



I

For as long as she remembered, the little shop on Main Street had been closed, old newspapers covering the windows and dust on the doorframes. But not that day. That day she spotted a dark haired stranger carrying boxes into the shop, a thick black wool coat protecting him from the last days of winter.

“What do you think they’ll open?” Henry asked her as they walked towards Granny’s.

“I don’t know, kid… we’ll just have to wait and see.” Emma replied as she lifted her gaze only to find him coming out of the shop, his eyes meeting hers as he smiled curiously at her. Blue eyes meeting green… and the rest of the world went silent for a moment.

A week later, a brand new shop sign was hanging in front of the door. _Jolly Roger Chocolates_. The showcase of little chocolates carefully intertwining with nautical items was something that caught her attention and brought a smile on Henry’s lips.

“Come on, mom, we have to try it!” He yelled enthusiastically.

“Henry, Robin and I are supposed to be working, remember?” She explained but Robin cut her off. “Come on, Sheriff, it’s just a few minutes… it won’t hurt, would it?”

She smiled at them as they entered the shop, the little bell on top of the door announcing their entry. The same dark haired man greeted them from behind the counter. A wooden counter with washed white paint, nautical knots decorating it.

“Welcome! My first customers,” He greeted in a thick, foreign accent, his voice carrying through the entire room. But then he noticed the badges and looked confused. “Is there a problem?”

“Oh no” Henry said. “This is my mom. She’s the sheriff. And this is Robin, her deputy… We wanted to see your shop!” He smiled at the little lad who was looking at him like he was a god. Well, he had a chocolate shop and the kid was about ten years old, it would make sense. His mother, though, was looking at him skeptically. He’d seen her one day, when he was carrying boxes with supplies into the shop, and he’d felt immediately drawn to her blonde hair and green eyes. It seemed it had not been mutual, considering the skeptical look and the closed off stance she was keeping. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Look for yourself, lad. Feel free to pick anything you’d like. On the house.”

“Oh no, we’ll pay.” Emma interjected.

“First one is free. _Shop’s rules_.” He insisted as he looked how Henry spotted the different shelves. “But, lad… if I may suggest something,” He trailed off and he went to one of the displays nearby. “I have a bit of a sixth sense in guessing people’s favorites.” He picked up a square chocolate and handed it to Henry. “Milk chocolate with peanut butter.” He said.   

Henry took a bite of the chocolate and Emma witnessed his eyes almost popping out.

“Mom! This is fantastic!” He screamed excitedly, his mouth still full of chocolate.

“Manners, Henry.” Emma chastised him smiling before she turned to him. “How much for half a dozen of those?” She asked.

“I told you, on the house.” He replied smirking.

“Nope. I refuse.” She said. “Let me pay.”

“Fine, then. Tell me your name.” He said.

“What?!?”

“Your name, lass. That should be payment enough.” He cocked an eyebrow at her. 

She sighed. “Emma Swan.”

“Killian Jones. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Sheriff Swan.” He bowed his head at her and she rolled her eyes. “ _Now_ , for the gentleman…” He said as he pointed at Robin and picked something from a chest nearby. “A golden coin: dark chocolate with edible gold. Enjoy, mate.” He smiled.

Robin looked pleased. “Very good choice indeed.” He looked at his watch. “Emma, I have to go, otherwise I’ll be late for my briefing meeting with Regina.” He looked at Killian. “The Mayor, not sure if you’ve met her yet.”

“Oh yes, the _lovely_ mayor.” Killian said. “I seem to recall her coming here for inspection and pointing at different regulations that needed to be fulfilled.”

Robin scratched behind his ear. “Yeah, well, you need to get to know her. She’s just very thorough, you’d see…”

Killian smiled softly. “If that is the case, then you should take something for her.” He grabbed a bag and packed six little smalls balls in it. “Apple caramel and dark chocolate truffles. I called them _Evil Queen.”_ He smirked.

Robin smiled before waving at Emma and Henry and leaving.

“How long has he been in love with the mayor?” Killian asked after Robin left.

Emma chuckled “ _Is that obvious_?”

“Aye. I’m quite perceptive, lass.” He said, a smug grin on his face.

She cocked an eyebrow at him. He was shamelessly flirting with her, she could tell. But she knew all about his type: handsome, good with the ladies, smooth lip service and even a quicker exit strategy. She didn’t need more of those in her life. She checked on Henry, who was wandering mesmerized through the shop; before looking back at Killian.

“Perceptive, uh?”

“I know exactly what you want… and it would be my pleasure to give it to you.” He said with a low, sinful voice, his head tilting while he bit his lower lip. “I’ll be right back, love.” He disappeared into the back room and Emma stood there, dumbfounded.

He came back a few minutes later, holding a coffee mug in his hand. She could see a little of whipped cream on top and her heart sank.

“Hot chocolate for the lady,” He said as he placed the mug on the counter and looked at her. She moved to grab it but his hand reached for hers, stopping her.

“I’m not finished yet, love.” He smirked at her, his hand softly caressing hers before removing it and searching for something behind him.

“Cinnamon, right?” He asked as he sprinkled cinnamon on top of the drink.

“How did you guess?!?” Henry exclaimed excited.

“I told you, lad, I have a gift.” Killian smiled at the kid before looking at Emma intently. “Try it, Swan.” He invited.

She grabbed the mug and took a sip.

_Oh God. Oh God. Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

That was perfection. That was the best hot chocolate she’d ever had. She closed her eyes for a second, savoring the taste. When she opened them, he was looking at her, heat coming out from his eyes and a satisfied smug smirk on his face.

“Good, uh?” He cocked an eyebrow at her.

“I’ve had better.” She replied nonchalantly.

He approached her, invading her personal space until he was inches from her face. “ _I’m the best you’ve ever tasted, love_. And you know it.” He finished before moving to the other side and packing half a dozen chocolate squares while she finished her drink, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks.

“For you, lad.” Killian said as he handed the package to Henry. “Now, be good to your mother and there’ll be more of those for you.”

“We should get going, Henry.” Emma said, trying to control the way her voice was shaking as he stared at her. “Thank you.” She said.

“You’re welcome. Have a nice day, Sheriff.” He bowed at her as she left the store with Henry.

After that, Emma kept finding Henry at the little shop. Whenever he got off the school bus, he would go directly to the shop and spend time there.

“I don’t mind, lass.” Killian said one afternoon after she barged in, mad at her son. “He keeps me company. I’ll make sure he does his homework if that is what worries you.”

“It’s not fair to you,” Emma hesitated.

“Swan, _I don’t mind_.” He said as he greeted Mary Margaret coming through the door. “Afternoon, milady and welcome! Let me guess, special night with the beau this evening?”

“It’s our anniversary.” Mary Margaret said blushing a little, a fair smile on her face.

“I have something perfect for the occasion.” Killian said as he picked a little white box and carefully placed a few white hearts in it. “White chocolate filled with berries. The taste of True Love.” He smiled as he handed the package to Mary Margaret.

“How much?” Mary Margaret asked.

“On the house…” Killian smiled. “Have a lovely evening, milady.” He bowed.

“Do you charge anyone?” Emma asked after Mary Margaret had left.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” He asked her, his eyebrows waggling and his eyes dancing with mischief.

She rolled her eyes at him before motioning Henry out of the store.

 

The weeks passed and Emma had given up on insisting Henry stop visiting the shop; so she would just drop by at the end of her shift and enjoy a hot chocolate while she bantered back and forth with Killian.

It was one of those days that Ruby came to the store to pick up Henry (she had promised him to take him to the movies), her eyes red and puffy. “Ruby, are you ok?” Emma asked concerned.

“Yeah, I’m fine, don’t worry.” Ruby smiled faintly.

Killian quickly went to one of his shelves, procuring a rounded chocolate that he presented to her. “Hazelnut chocolate filled with cherry liquor.” He said softly, almost tenderly. “Don’t sell yourself too short, love. You deserve better.”

Ruby smiled fondly at him. “Thanks.” She said as she took a deep breath and pulled herself together. “Come on, Henry, let’s go watch an action movie!”

Emma watched Killian intently after Ruby and Henry left. He finally turned around and looked at her.

“What?” He asked.

“That was nice of you…” She said softly.

“I spoke nothing but the truth, Swan.” He said as he slowly approached her, holding a piece of chocolate in his hand. He stood very close to her, his face leveling with hers.

“Close your eyes.” He whispered.

She rolled her eyes as she scoffed and he gave her a frustrating look.

 “Try something new, darling. It’s called trust. Close your eyes.” She finally closed her eyes and he got closer, whispering in her ear. “Open your mouth, Swan.”

She did as she was told and his fingers carefully placed the chocolate piece in her mouth. Her senses exploded as the flavor invaded her mouth, the chocolate melting on her tongue as she savored and swallowed. She finally opened her eyes to find his staring at her.  His blue eyes were almost dark with passion, his nose nuzzling against hers, his breathing uneven.

“Emma…” He whispered in a raspy voice, his lips almost brushing hers.

_Too much. Too much. It was too much. She had to get out._

“I have to go.” She said in a strained voice before stepping away from him. She turned around and headed to the door, not looking at him, trying to maintain her resolve.

“Swan! Swan!!” She head him call after her, but she was already out of the door and walking hastily, her heart beating furiously on her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

II

“ _Go out with me_.” The lilting sound of his voice caught her off guard as she left the sheriff station. She turned around to find Killian resting against the wall, his body in a natural, confident stance. He looked at her invitingly.

“What are you doing here?!” She asked nervously.

He approached her, invading her personal space, his tall frame leaning slightly over her as his blue eyes burned hers. She could smell the leather of his jacket, mixed with the scent of chocolate and cinnamon. Her senses were overwhelmed by his presence and she found herself trying to control her breathing.

“I am asking you out, Swan.” He said in a low voice, his hand reaching to play with a strand of her hair and tucking it behind her ear. The contact of his fingers against the skin of her ear raised goosebumps on her forearms, but she tried to quickly disguise it. “What do you say? Dinner?” He asked again.

“Killian, I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

He sighed and looked at her longingly. “Why are you so afraid of this?”

“I’m not afraid.” She contested and he looked at her sadly.

“I don’t know what happened in your life, Emma, but there’s something in here… you _know_ it. You can feel it as much as I do.”

She was losing herself in him, in his blue eyes and sad smile; in that look of recognition and empathy that was pulling her into him like a magnet. His eyes darted to her lips for a second before slowly leaning in…

“Is this man bothering you, lass? Do you need assistance?” The sound of a voice startled her from the daze she’d been in and she saw Killian’s annoyed look at the interruption. He turned around to face the intruder.   

“Go away!” Killian said in an unamused tone.

“I sail all the way from Boston to see you and this is the welcome I get, little brother?” Killian rolled his eyes in annoyance as the stranger smirked at him.

“Younger brother, and you could have warned me, Liam.” He replied shortly.

Liam approached them, an amused smile on his face. “I am sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt… actually, _I did_.” He looked at Emma earnestly. “Liam Jones, milady and you might be…”

Emma saw this as an opportunity to run away from Killian and his intense blue eyes. “No one, I was just leaving.” She spun around and quickly walked away, not paying attention to Killian’s voice.

“Emma!” Killian called to her without any success, before sighing and turning around to glare at his brother. “ _Bad form_ , Liam.”

Liam clasped his shoulder. “I thought you two were involved…”

“Well, I was trying to get her to go out with me before you interrupted me.” Killian retorted.

“I am sorry, Killian.” Liam apologized before looking at his brother, his face growing serious. “It’s – At least it’s good to see you like this… _trying_.”

Killian reached to hug his brother. “Welcome to Storybrooke, Liam. Let me show you the shop.”

 

“She’s the _Sheriff_?!” Liam choked on his tea.

“Aye…” Killian’s shoulder slumped as he scratched his head behind his ear before looking back at his brother. “Go on, Liam, let me have it.” He braced himself, preparing for his brother’s teasing and lecturing. Liam smiled softly at him shaking his head. “No lectures from me, Killian.” His gaze travelled around the little shop, taking in the air of familiarity and easiness in which his little brother seemed to be. “This place suits you, brother.” His voice was slightly thick with emotion.

“It does.” Killian admitted.

The bell on the door rang as Ruby entered the shop, smiling brightly at Killian. “I have your order right here,” she said. “Two cheeseburgers and fries.”

“Thank you, lass. How much do I owe you?”

“On the house.” Ruby smiled at him before turning around and looking at Liam curiously. “Hi.”

Killian couldn’t help but chuckle at the awestruck expression in Liam’s face.

“Ruby, this is my brother Liam. He just arrived to visit me for a few days.”

Ruby smirked at him. “Welcome to Storybrooke.” She turned to leave. “See you later, boys.”

Killian observed how Liam took a few long strides to watch her leave. He slapped Liam on the back of head.

“ _Ouch_. What was _that_ for?”

Killian pointed a finger at him. “ _Don’t_.” He said. “She just broke up with a bloody buffoon that did not appreciate her. She does not need _you_ coming in with your charming attitude for a while and after that leaving town just like nothing mattered.” He quickly moved towards his living quarters at the back of the store and came back carrying plates and napkins, “And I _live_ here, Liam. It would be me dealing with the mean stares and Emma will probably find an excuse to arrest me.”

“Alright, _stop_. I will not do anything to jeopardize your life in town, brother.”

“Thank you.” Killian said.

 

Emma had been avoiding the shop for the past few days. She'd instructed Henry to come directly to the station when he was finished helping Killian stock shelves before walking him home without glancing in the shop’s direction. She sighed, frustrated at the paperwork in front of her. The knock on the doorframe brought her back to reality and she found Killian smiling at her, a travel mug in his hand.

“Killian…”

“I just brought you this… You have not been by the shop and I – I” He placed the mug on her desk. It was then when she noticed the tattoo on his right forearm.

 “Who’s Milah?” She asked raising an eyebrow at him and she watched him swallow hard, something painful flickering in his eyes.

“She was my wife.” He said in a strained voice.

“Are you divorced?”

She watched as he smiled sadly, a weak smile that did not reach his eyes. “Widower.” He said in barely a whisper, before clearing his throat and looking at her, his eyes almost welling with tears. “Right, I just wanted to bring you this, that is all. Have a nice day.” He said quickly retreating before she had a chance to say anything.

She took a sip of the hot cocoa, and for the first time, it had a bittersweet taste.

Killian stood silently behind the counter in his shop, lost in his own thoughts. Liam thought about saying something, but he decided against it, settling for just providing silent companionship. Killian watched how Liam’s eyes wandered towards the front yard of Granny’s; where Ruby was busy cleaning tables. He noticed how his brother’s face lifted in a hopeful smile and ran his hand down his face in frustration.

“ _Fine_.” Killian said before reaching for a little box and wrapping six chocolates in it. “These are her favorites. Go.” He gave the box to Liam.

“Are you sure brother?”

“It doesn’t make sense for both of us to be moping around in here. It seems you actually might have a chance, so…” Killian shrugged as he looked at his brother. “Just get out of here.”

He stood there by the window, watching his brother quickly make his way towards Ruby. The bell on the door startled him as he watched Emma enter the shop.

“Swan…” He smiled.

“I – I wanted to return your mug.” She said placing it on the counter. His hand reached for it, his fingers grazing hers. She looked at him as their hands melted together.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered and he nodded.

He looked at her, a soft plea in his eyes, “My brother brought his boat here and I’d really love to take you sailing, Emma.”

She smiled at him, “Are you going to tell me why you usually don’t charge for your chocolates?”

He raised an eyebrow at her, “Perhaps.”

 

She breathed in the sea air and enjoyed the wind on her face as she looked at the outline of the town. They had been sailing for a while and Killian had decided it was time to drop the anchor. She turned around to see him carefully spreading the food over a blanket.

“Come here!” He called as he grabbed the thermos that he’d brought and poured the liquid into mugs.  

She went to join him. “Let me guess what you brought: _Chocolate_?” She smirked at him.

“You know me so well.” He teased her as he handed her a mug. “There’s your favorite hot chocolate with cream and cinnamon.” He pointed at the little array of chocolates on the blanket. “White chocolate truffles, milk chocolate filled with Nutella, dark chocolate and hazelnut and chocolate covered strawberries.”

“Wow. This looks incredible.” She admitted as she took a sip of her hot chocolate. “So, why don’t you charge?”

“You don’t stand on ceremony, do you?” He lifted an eyebrow at her and she shrugged. “ _Fine_.” He sighed, scratching behind his ear. “I don’t usually charge because I don’t need the money. Liam and I had – _have_ – a very successful sailing company in Boston.”

“You have a sailing company in Boston but you opened a chocolate shop in Storybrooke?”

“After Milah died, I needed a break from my life, I just – I just couldn’t go back to doing everything as I used to without her being there. I – I needed things to change, to be different, and just keep on moving…” He played with a loose strand on the blanket. “So I traveled around, studied chocolates and just kept on going from place to place, experimenting with flavors and getting to know people, making a connection with them through their favorite chocolates. Somehow, I ended up here.” He looked at her. “And I met you… Hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon on top.” He smiled at her.

“Which one is _your_ favorite?” She asked.

“Oh no, Swan. I won’t tell you my secrets. You’d have to guess.” He whispered before reaching for one of the chocolates and getting closer to her. “You have to try the Nutella ones.” His fingers carefully placed the chocolate on her mouth, fingers grazing her chin as he watched her close her eyes and savor the chocolate inside her mouth. He could barely restrain the need to taste those lips, as he’d been fantasizing to do for weeks. He needed to be closer, wrap his arms around her and lose himself in her eyes. The sound she made sent him to the edge as he carefully caressed her cheek, tilting her head closer to his. When she opened her eyes, he saw his desire mirrored in her green eyes and he leaned in to press his lips to hers, groaning when she welcomed him. Her tongue darted to meet his. The taste of chocolate and cinnamon and her made his blood boil and he grunted as he felt his body aching for her touch. He breathed her in, pulling her towards him.

He didn’t know how long he kissed her, but when they finally pulled apart, her lips were swollen and her hair disheveled. He smiled softly at her before looking at clouds gathering on the horizon. He sensed the wind picking up as well.

“We should head back.” He said, “There’s a storm coming.”

It started to pour shortly before they reached the docks, so Killian sent Emma to the cabin below deck as he steered the boat. He finally came down after docking the boat, raindrops falling from his hair, his eyes carrying a mischievous glint as he shivered a little. Their eyes locked and in an instant he strode to her, his lips sealing against hers, giving in on the pent up feelings he’s been carrying for weeks. The need to touch, to caress, to explore, to map every inch of her body with his hands, to memorize every scar, every freckle, every spot. To uncover the recipe that would make her shiver against him, that would make her whisper his name against his ear, panting and breathing heavily. His hands anchored her hips against him as he pressed her against the nearest wall. His lips trailed kisses down her jaw, her neck, her collarbone and she gasped as he pressed insistently against her, his hand reaching underneath her shirt to press his palm flat against the skin of her stomach. She moaned and she could feel his smile against her skin.

“You feel so good, love.” His hand moved up and down her ribcage to play with the fabric of her bra. His fingers softly caressing her breast over the fabric, making her whimper against him. The sound of his voice is intoxicating, his breathing against her skin causing every inch of her body to heat until it’s almost unbearable. Her hands caressed his back, pressing him tighter against her as she relished the way her body reacted to his. She wanted to get lost in the feeling of him, in his body moving against hers, and not think about the consequences…

_Consequences_. _There are always consequences_.

The thought brought back memories that quickly sobered her from the daze his body had caught her in. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him slowly. “Killian… we have to stop.”

He quickly pulled away, his eyes almost black with desire, and he ran his hand through his hair as he took a deep breath. “Aye, I –I”

“This was a mistake.” She said, and she saw how his eyes shifted to confusion. “We – we shouldn’t be doing this, _any of this_.” Her heart beat frantically in her chest, her mind reliving images of a hurtful past, of being left behind. She was never enough, they’d all left her. Eventually, he will leave her.

“Swan, if I went too fast, I am sorry.” He apologized but she waved a hand dismissively at him.

“It’s not about _this_.” She said. “I can’t do this with you. I can’t go through this again.”

“Emma, whatever you went through before, I am not that person.”

“Everyone leaves eventually, Killian.” She sighed, tears coming to her eyes. “One day hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon on top will bore you. One day you’ll be done grieving and realize that you can move onto bigger and better. That you’ll want to go back to your life in Boston. And I’ll be here, picking up the pieces of my heart like I did the last time a guy barged into my life with sweet talk and heated gazes.”

“ _I’m not him, Emma_.” He stated firmly.

“I can’t take the chance that I am wrong about you.” She said before reaching out for the stairs and leaving him there, standing in the middle of the cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

III

Emma sighed as she walked by the shop.  The lights were still out, the _Closed_ sign on the door marking yet another day without chocolate in Storybrooke. _Another day without seeing him_.

It’s been almost a week since she left him on the boat, the rain pouring down on her as fast as her tears, The next day, the shop was closed. And the next day. And the next.

Henry had been the first in calling her out on it.

_“What did you say to him?”_

_“This doesn’t concern you, Henry!”_

_“He really likes you, mom…”_

_“Henry, you are too young to understand…” She said but the sadness in her son’s eyes stopped her._

_“Not every guy is like my dad. Not every guy is going to leave us.” He said slowly._

 

Regina had been next.

_“Whatever you’ve done, Miss Swan, it’s costing us profitable business!”_

_“Please, Regina, that shop was never going to last.” She said in a shaky voice. “I am sure you can get Evil Queens somewhere else.”_

_“First of all, no, Evil Queens are not easy to procure, believe it or not. And especially those of such great quality.” Regina spat. “But that little shop, as endearing at it is, was not what I was referring.  I was talking about Jones Brothers Sailing CO. Mr. Jones, Liam that is, was considering moving the company’s main headquarters and fleet here. Between his brother being here and the fact that he seems quite taken with our local waitress…” Regina looked at her with fury in her eyes. “Do I need to tell you what that would have meant for the town’s growth?! And you had to go and ruin it!”_

_Emma looked at her with shock in her eyes and Regina sighed.  “Emma, we all know that you’ve not had the easiest of lives. I – I know it was not easy at the beginning, with Henry, after everything you went through. And we – this town – we were there for you. Because in one way or another, this is what we do in Storybrooke… we welcome broken people and help them get back on their feet.” Regina looked at her one more time, “Perhaps you should keep that in mind…” She said before leaving._

 

So the days went by and still no sign of him and Emma’s guilt piled up as she tried to bury herself in her work. But it was not enough, as her mind kept replaying his kisses, his touch, the sincerity in his eyes. She could close her eyes and lose herself in the memories of him. It was that feeling that finally drove her to Granny’s, finding Liam and Ruby in a secluded booth. Liam looked at her with a sad accusation in his eyes and Emma felt a lump in her throat, barely able to keep the tears in check.

“I – I just need to know that he is ok.” She pleaded.

Liam sighed. “I wish I knew…” He said, his hand running through his hair. “He took the boat and left this morning, saying he wanted to sail for a while to clear his mind.”

“There’s a storm coming.” Emma said, fear invading her like a knife splitting her heart in two. Chills were running down her spine as she pictured him alone at sea, caught in the storm.

“You think I don’t know that _? That I pleaded with him not to go_?” Liam spat at her and Ruby grabbed his arm, trying to calm him. He took a deep breath. “Let me tell you something, lass. For the past five years I have travelled all around the world to wherever my little brother was living. Every time I would find him alone, miserable, with only the small pleasure being driven by making chocolates. But there was always sadness in his eyes.” Liam looked up and his eyes met Emma’s. “Until I came here and I found him cornering you on the street, his eyes dancing with mischief. This place suits him. _You_ suit him. I don’t know what happened with you two, and I can only begin to guess what you are so afraid of... but he was happy here. He was planning a life here.”

Emma’s eyes filled with tears as she nodded. Ruby was quick on her feet and went to hug her. “I’m sure he’ll be ok, Emma.” She said softly.

 

She couldn’t sleep that night as the storm unleashed its force, thunder and lightning and rain. All she could do was hope against hope, making deals with a god she had stopped believing in long ago; everything, _anything_ , for the chance to have him return safely.

The storm cleared out at some point in the wee hours of the morning, and her numb muscles were begging her to stretch. Henry had stayed at Robin’s after his playdate with Roland and suddenly the apartment felt too silent and too suffocating. She hastily threw a sweater on top of her shirt, grabbed her leather jacket and left to find some peace in the quiet of the streets.

And then she spotted him as he made his way back to the shop, his dark hair disheveled and his shoulders slumped. Her heart beat furiously against her chest as she ran across the street and banged on his door.

He came to the door almost immediately, looking at her with shock and confusion.

“Swan? What are you doing here?” He asked and she could see the bags underneath his eyes, the sadness in his look.

“I wanted to see that you were ok.” She said softly, fidgeting with her hands. “I knew you were sailing, and with the storm…”

He waved at her dismissively. “I am fine, sheriff. No need to call the Coast Guard or anything.” He attempted to close the door, shutting her outside, but she placed her hand firmly on the wood to stop the movement.  He stumbled back in confusion as she entered the shop and then faced him.

 “Dark chocolate with rum.” She said quickly.

“Uh?”

“Your favorite.” She smiled shyly at him. “Dark chocolate filled with rum…”

“How did you know?”

She shrugged, biting her lower lip. “There’s a tumbler right by the register and a bottle of rum hidden behind the counter. I’ve never seen you at The Rabbit Hole and that bottle is the only alcohol I’ve seen in there, other than the cherry liquor for Ruby’s chocolates…”

“You’ve noticed all that?” He asked amazed.

She nodded. “You were right…”

“About what?”

“You knew exactly what I wanted…” She looked at him standing there, in the middle of his shop, his impossible blue eyes and disheveled hair. “And you tried to give it to me. I just –I was too afraid to admit it.”

“And now?” He asked, his voice husky with emotion and hope as he looked at her from beneath his eyelashes, his eyebrow raised.

“I’m no longer afraid.” She whispered and it took him less than a second to grab and pull her into his arms, kissing her. She pushed him against the door, and the force of his back hitting the wood panel closed the door. Her hands cradled his face before getting lost in his hair as she tilted her head, deepening the kiss and pressing her body even more against his. She reached out sloppily to lock the door before breaking the kiss, resting her forehead against his.

“Don’t leave again.” She demanded.

“Don’t push me away again.” He retorted.

She looked into his blue eyes, her hand caressing his hair and nuzzling her nose with his. “I won’t push you away anymore.” She promised.

“I won’t leave.” He promised before kissing her again, scooping her into his arms and carrying her into his apartment behind the back of shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reserve the right to revisit this universe... because I truly fell in love with it


End file.
